Diplomatie
by Eterna de Solary
Summary: Suite d’Alerte maximum 8.14. Et maintenant, réparons les pots cassés…


**Diplomatie**

**Genre **: romance S/J

**Saison** : 8, après Alerte maximum (full alert).

**Résumé** : Suite d'Alerte maximum (8.14). Et maintenant, réparons les pots cassés…

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi… A part Artémis ! Elle, elle est à moi, et j'y tiens !

**Note** : Je pense qu'après l'épisode Alerte maximum il va falloir faire quelque chose pour réconcilier la Russie et les USA… Voilà ma vision de cette chose. Avec un brin (même une bote) de romance, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher…

**Note 2** : Le récit est en POV.

**Note 3** : JE HAIS PETE ! (je sais, ce n'est pas essentiel comme information, mais je devais le dire)

ooo

Il soupira une nouvelle fois. Je ne dis rien. Je savais qu'il détestait ça. C'était pour cela que j'étais là.

L'homme au bras duquel j'étais allait mal.

L'espace d'un instant je me demandai si c'était l'atmosphère protocolaire qui le rendait ainsi… Puis mon regard dériva vers un autre couple. _Non_. Certes le protocole n'était guère le fort de mon compagnon mais ce n'était pas là la raison de son malaise.

Un général s'approcha, souriant. Un général russe, je précise. Il nous salua, me regardant avec un peu trop d'insistance. Encore un qui ne savait pas qui j'étais. Pour lui, comme pour tant d'autre je n'étais qu'un faire-valoir, une sorte de bijou au bras d'un général américain. Cela ne m'importait pas.

Car pour ceux qui le savait j'étais Artémis Stelumia, ambassadrice de mon état. Et pas n'importe quelle ambassadrice… L'ambassadrice du projet Stargate – excusez du peu. J'agissais dans l'ombre et seuls quelques hauts placés connaissaient mes véritables fonctions. Pour les autres, je n'étais que la cavalière du général O'Neill. Cela me convenait parfaitement.

Le président russe s'approcha de nous.

« Jeu suis rrravi queu vous ayez pu veunirrr générrral O'Neill, déclara-t-il. Ambassadrrrriceu Steulumia… »

Je le saluai, tout comme Jack. Nous engageâmes la discussion sur les faits de ces derniers jours. Nous étions, une fois de plus, passé près de la catastrophe. Le président russe était d'ailleurs très reconnaissant au _"générrral O'Neill pourrrr son inteurrrrvention_"… Visiblement, Jack venait de se faire un nouvel ami en Russie. Ca n'était pas une mauvaise nouvelle à mon avis. Le militaire ne serait peut-être pas du même avis.

Je sentis un regard posé sur moi. Je me retournai et tombai sur un regard bleu saphir. Je n'aurais pas su dire avec précision ce qu'il reflétait… La colère ? La tristesse ? La jalousie ? Peut-être les trois… Je ne sais pas. Mais je sais une chose : ces sentiments n'auraient pas dû être là. Et la propriétaire de ce regard le savait aussi. Elle détourna rapidement les yeux de moi. Son cavalier n'avait rien vu de notre petit manège… Pauvre garçon. Enfin, tant mieux pour lui. Il pourrait garder ses illusions un peu plus longtemps. Parce que j'en étais sûre, tôt ou tard, cette histoire s'effondrerait. Parce qu'on ne peut pas vivre indéfiniment dans le mensonge. Personne ne le peut. Je reportais mon attention sur le Président qui discutait toujours avec Jack. Visiblement, le chef d'Etat vouait une véritable admiration au général. Parfait, cela ne pouvait qu'être bénéfique aux rapports Amérique/Russie dans le cadre du projet Porte des Etoiles. Et Dieu sait que ces rapports n'étaient pas au beau fixe !

On se mit à table, Jack à ma gauche, le Président à côté de lui, en bout de table… et le colonel Carter en face de son supérieur. Je regardais avec amusement le cavalier de la leader de SG-1 tenter de faire bonne figure. Il en était obséquieux. Je me demandais un instant comment une femme comme elle avait pu échouer – car c'était le terme – avec un tel homme. _Beurk_… Elle devait vraiment, mais alors _vraiment_, être désespérée.

Ce type – comment s'appelait-il déjà ?... Peter Shanahan – n'avait, à mon goût, rien pour lui. Mais peut-être que les cinquante dollars que j'avais parié sur le couple Jack/Sam me rendaient partiale. Quoiqu'il en soit, ce type ne me disait rien. Et l'air de poisson sorti de son bocal qu'il arborait devant les plats qu'on lui servait ne l'aidait pas. Même Jack – et Dieu sait que ce n'était pas un grand diplomate – était plus dans son élément. Pour une seule raison : il restait naturel. Ce Pete prenait un air de "je mange comme ça tous les midis" que le rendait ridicule.

Nous étions au Kremlin ! Dans une réception faites par le Président ! Ne s'en rendait-il pas compte ? Le regard en biais que lui lançait sa fiancée me laissait penser qu'elle le trouvait aussi ridicule que moi. Mais elle se désintéressa vite de son sort, conversant avec Jack et le Président.

Pour ma part, je restais silencieuse, écoutant les conversations autour de moi avec discrétion. C'était mon rôle. Pour tous, je devais paraître n'être qu'une belle femme. La plupart des personnes présentes ignoraient tout de la Porte des Etoiles. Bref, j'étais là pour faire joli, ce qui avait le don de me mettre les nerfs en pelote. Je n'étais pas un meuble pour l'amour du ciel ! Je leur en aurais donne moi des réceptions _"pour consolider les relations internationales"_ ! Jusqu'à preuves du contraire, je n'étais pas ministre des affaires étrangères.

Le pire dans cette histoire, c'est que je ne savais même pas pourquoi je m'énervais. J'avais vécu des dizaines de réceptions de ce genre et je ne les considérais pas comme un problème. Le problème devait sans doute découler de l'homme assis en face de moi… Grand Dieu, qu'il avait l'air _idiot_ !

ooo

Combien de fois l'avais-je vu en uniforme de cérémonie ? Je ne les comptais plus ! Alors pourquoi avais-je l'impression de le découvrir ? Pourquoi me semblait-il soudain si séduisant ? Et surtout, quel était cet aura de charisme qui l'entourait ?

Alors que toutes ces questions me tournaient dans la tête, je me rendais compte que je savais si peu de chose sur le général Jack O'Neill. Le Président russe semblait le tenir en très haute estime. Pour moi, ce n'était que justice. Il méritait cent fois cette estime. Il avait fait tant de chose.

Mon regard dévia vers l'homme à ma gauche. Pete… mon fiancé. Était-ce normal qu'il me dégoûte ainsi ? Non, non, ce n'était pas normal _du tout_. Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il avait l'air ridicule ! Elle se sentait profondément agacée.

Au regard qu'elle lui lançait, je pus facilement déduire que la cavalière du général était, elle aussi, de cette avis. Je devais admettre, malgré toute l'aversion que j'avais pour elle, qu'elle était très belle. Ses cheveux brun brûlé étaient attachés très élégamment, faisant ressortir la superbe teinte émeraude de ses yeux. Elle portait une robe beige qui mettait en valeur son bronzage. Malgré toute la jalousie que je pouvais ressentir envers elle, je devais bien admettre que c'était une femme comme elle qui devait être au bras du général. Une femme belle, élégante, gracieuse et féminine…

Féminine… pas comme moi. Moi qui passait mon temps vêtue d'un treillis taillé à l'identique pour les hommes et les femmes… Moi qui ne m'occupais jamais de mon image, avec mes cheveux en bataille… Soudain, je me sentais laide. Je me demandais comment personne ne m'avait encore rien dit. Le regard de Pete ne me gênait pas. C'était celui du général qui m'angoissait. Je voulais me voir belle dans ce regard. Je voulais être belle pour ce regard.

Mais pourquoi ? Ce n'était pas avec lui que j'allais me marier ! Alors pourquoi tout revenait toujours à lui ? Le regard chocolat de mon supérieur se reposa sur moi. Je frémis. Étais-je si moche que ça ?

Le dîner se termina enfin. J'étais heureuse que ça se finisse. Pas tant parce qu'il s'éternisait mais plutôt parce que Pete était de plus en plus ridicule.

La cavalière du général – Artémis Stelumia – discutait vivement avec un membre de l'Etat-major russe sous le regard vigilant de son compagnon. Je sentis mon cœur se serrer. Autrefois, ce regard était pour moi. Mais, après tout, je ne pouvais en vouloir qu'à moi-même. Après tout je ne pouvais pas demander à Jack O'Neill de m'attendre indéfiniment. J'allais me marier, il était normal qu'il fasse sa vie.

« Colonel Carrrrteurrrr ! m'interpella gaiement le Président russe. Je voulais encorrrreu vous féliciter pourrr votrrreu contribution dans l'arrrreustation du générrral Mirrrroslav Kiselev.  
- Mais ce n'est rien, Monsieur le président. Tout le mérite en revient au général O'Neill.  
- Vous êteus trop modesteu. Mais il est vrrrai que vous avez un générrral trrrès efficace. Et qui est ce jeune homme qui vous accompagneu ?  
- _Euh_… c'est mon fiancé, Pete Shanahan, répondis-je, presque honteuse.  
- _Oh_, fit le Président visiblement surpris. Excusez moi, je ne savais pas. On m'avait laissé entendrrre que vous et le général O'Neill… J'ai du mal comprendreu…  
- Sans doute, dis-je avec un sourire crispé. Il doit être avec cette femme.  
- L'Ambassadrrriceu Steulumia ? Non ! me contredit tout de suite le président. Ils ne sont pas ensembleu… »

Mais l'affirmation du chef d'Etat de me convainc pas de tout. Je regardais le couple. Ils se lançaient des regards complices. Elle souriait, amusée.

D'accord, je l'admets, j'étais jalouse… Très jalouse même… Pourquoi n'avais-je pas le droit de recevoir de tels regards ? Le président s'éloigna et Pete revint. Il suivit mon regard et tomba sur Artémis Stelumia et Jack O'Neill.

« Dit donc, ton général a bon goût, affirma mon fiancé. Cette fille, c'est vraiment quelque chose ! »

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Ma jalousie devint de la colère. Je regardais Pete, furibonde et quittait la pièce dans laquelle nous nous trouvions de façon précipitée.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

Même Pete le disait ! Cette femme était cent fois mieux que moi ! J'avais perdu. Je _l_'avais perdu ! Et ce sans même livrer bataille. J'avais bien cherché ce qui m'arrivait. J'en étais l'instigatrice. J'avais voulu _l_'oublier dans les bras d'un autre… Lui aussi avait refait sa vie…

Mais j'avais si mal…

ooo

Je vis le colonel Carter quitter précipitamment la salle de réception. Son fiancé arborait l'expression intelligente du con qui n'a rien compris. J'eu un soupir intérieur. Il allait falloir que Jack et moi quittions notre nouveau jeu, qui consistait à faire tourner en bourrique ce pauvre général Borranski.

« Excusez nous quelques instants général, » souris-je en entraînant mon cavalier un peu plus loin.

Il me regarda surpris.

« Le colonel Carter vient de sortir, elle n'a pas l'air bien, va la voir ! lançais-je.  
- Arté…  
- _Non_ ! Jonathan ! Pour une fois dans ta vie, écoute moi ! Elle a besoin de toi, je m'occupe de l'aspect diplomatique de cette réception. C'est mon boulot après tout ! »

ooo

Je connaissais assez bien Artémis pour savoir que lorsqu'elle a une idée dans la tête elle n'en démord pas. Je quittai donc la salle de réception pour trouver Carter avec la vague impression de mettre fait avoir.

Non pas que je n'ai pas eu envie d'aller la voir. J'en avais envie, croyez moi. J'en _crevais_ d'envie. Mais ce n'était pas ma place. Ce n'était pas à moi d'aller la consoler. Ça n'avait jamais été ma place et ça le ne serait jamais. Je l'avais su le jour où elle m'avait montré cette bague. Peut-être même avant.

Ma place, je la connaissais, et je m'étais juré de ne pas en sortir. Parce que c'était mieux ainsi. Parce qu'elle allait se marier et que le respect m'imposait de laisser les choses se passaient sans intervenir. Parce qu'elle méritait d'être heureuse. Et probablement parce qu'elle méritait un homme comme Shanahan – un homme de son âge qui ne soit pas complètement bousillé. Bref.

Pour autant, il n'était pas question que je la laisse. Je n'en aurais pas été capable. Alors je m'étais fait une place : je veillerais sur elle, de loin, dans l'ombre, comme toujours. Parce que c'était le mieux. Le mieux pour elle. Et, encore une fois, tout ce qui m'importait c'était qu'elle soit heureuse. C'était mon seul vœu – le seul que je pouvais avoir. Parce qu'elle méritait d'être heureuse. Elle le méritait mille fois. Et si ça devait être avec Pete… et bien, j'avais beau le trouver fade, insipide et complètement niais, je ne ferais rien.

Je savais bien que, ni Artémis, ni Daniel, n'approuvés ma conduite. Teal'c… Teal'c ne s'était pas prononcé sur le sujet. Excepté un vague _"sur Chulac, on n'aurait sans doute pas laissé une telle union avoir lieu_", ce qui, il fallait bien l'avouer, ne voulait pas dire grand-chose.

Je revoyais encore Artémis lorsque je lui avais annoncé… Enfin, lorsqu'elle m'avait quasiment forcé à lui dire… Elle s'était insurgée contre les militaires, les "_lois stupides et inappropriées_" et le reste du monde. Le tout avant d'annoncer de but en blanc qu'elle ne laisserait pas une telle chose avoir lieu. Visiblement, ce pauvre Pete n'avait pas vraiment d'amis dans le projet Stargate. Je m'étais même laisser dire que les soldats de la base rêvaient pour la plupart de lui en mettre une bien placée. Mais ces dires ayant étaient rapportés par le sergent Cavaneau, ils étaient donc à prendre avec parcimonie. C'était un véritable concierge…

Bref, ce n'était pas à moi d'aller voir Carter à cet instant. Pourtant qui était en train de chercher son colonel dans les jardins adjacents aux nombreuses salles de réceptions ? Franchement, n'avez-vous pas l'impression que j'étais _encore_ le dindon de la farce ? Parce que moi, si.

Et voilà ! Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Rappelez moi pourquoi je suis ici ? Non, pas ici dans les jardins, ici en Russie ! Parce que là, je suis en train de me prendre la neige ! LA NEIGE ! Et, pour ce que ne le savent pas, un costume de cérémonie de général ça ne tient pas vraiment chaud. Et quand je pense que Daniel, sa chère Sarah et Artémis sont bien au chaud dans la salle ! Et que Teal'c est avec son fils ! Le destin s'acharne sur moi !

Bon. Il me fallait un programme : Retrouver Carter et rentrer vite au chaud. Parfait. Un programme parfait. Brillant de simplicité. Une spécialité chez moi.

C'était parti pour la phase 1 : Retrouver Carter.

Elle n'avait pas pu aller bien loin… Elle ne portait que son uniforme de cérémonie qui ne devait pas être bien plus chaud que le mien. Quand j'y pense, je n'avais jamais vu quiconque porter ainsi un uniforme. Elle était si…

_STOP_ ! Jack, on change de sujet ! On se concentre sur le plan. Donc : il faut retrouver Carter… et en aucun cas penser à ses… _Aarrrggg_ ! Ca suffit. Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes :

« Carter ? Vous êtes là ? » appelai-je.

Non, visiblement elle n'était pas là. À moins qu'elle ne me réponde pas… Mais ça ne lui ressemblait guère. Donc j'optais pour la première hypothèse. Elle n'était pas là. Ou alors, elle était congelée…

…

Pitoyable… Daniel n'a pas tort finalement. Mon humour était pitoyable. Ou plutôt ma tendance à faire de l'humour lorsque j'étais inquiet était pitoyable.

C'était triste à dire, mais je comprenais Carter. Je comprenais qu'elle soit avec ce Pete. Enfin, non, pas qu'elle soit avec lui, parce que franchement il… non, on ne dit pas de mal… C'est un gentil garçon. Bref, je comprenais qu'elle soit avec un homme qui n'était pas moi. Parce qui aurait voulu de moi ? Un général grincheux, colérique et sarcastique, tout juste bon à tuer son fils. Mise à part Artémis, qui continuait à assurer que j'étais très séduisant et que je considérais comme tout sauf objective, les femmes ne se bousculaient pas au portillon. C'était vrai quoi. Est-ce que vous réalisez que mon dernier baiser remontait à quatre ans et qu'il n'était même pas consenti ! Enfin, elle n'avait pas dit non… Mais elle ne s'en souvenait pas ! Bref, je n'allais pas m'appesantir sur le sujet, sous peine de faire une dépression éclair !

Et où diable pouvait bien être Carter !? Elle avait vraiment le don… Je sortis de mes pensées en entendant un bruit. C'était un bruit très léger pour tout dire… Comme des sanglots…

Des sanglots ? Ne me dites pas que c'était Carter ! Alors là, si j'attrapais celui que lui avait fait du mal, je l'étranglais sans sommation !

« Carter ? » appelai-je doucement en arrivant près d'elle.

Elle sursauta. Elle n'avait pas l'air de m'avoir entendu arriver. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de faire disparaître ses larmes. Pourquoi voulait-elle toujours paraître forte ? A la base encore, je pouvais comprendre, mais là, il n'y avait que nous deux. N'avait-elle pas compris qu'elle n'avait rien à me prouver ? Elle avait le droit d'avoir des sentiments ! Et d'être triste aussi ! Et si c'était à cause de ce bip de Pete, je… Stop ! Pete est un gentil garçon. A force de me le répéter, je vais finir par y croire, non ? Bon, revenons en au problème :

« Carter, répétai-je avec une tendresse à peine volée. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Note pour le futur : faire payer ça à Artémis. _Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là ?_ Il était de notoriété publique que j'étais nul dans le rôle de « consoleur ». Elle le savait, alors pourquoi étais-je là ?

« Tout… Tout va bien mon général, » assura-t-elle.

Et voilà ! Qu'est-ce que je disais : le dindon de la farce ! Mais ils me prennent tous pour un arriéré ou quoi ?

« Carter, grondai-je gentiment, vous ne me ferez pas croire que tout va pour le mieux ! Alors nous allons nous asseoir et vous allez me dire ce qui ne va pas. »

J'eu envie de rajouter "_et vous allez cesser de me prendre pour un idiot_", mais je m'abstins. Ca manquait cruellement de tact comme réplique.

« Je vous l'ai dit mon général, tout va bien ! »

C'est ça, et moi je suis le père Noël. Bon, maintenant je vais m'inquiéter. J'ai vraiment l'air idiot ?

« _Arg_, Carter, ça suffit ! »

Et le record du nombre de ''Carter'' placé dans un dialogue revient à : Jack O'Neill ! Je suis pitoyable.

« Alors, dites moi ce qui ne va pas ?  
- Monsieur, on risque de s'inquiéter si vous ne rentrez pas… »

Dites, c'est moi, où elle ne veut pas me répondre ?

« Ne vous en faites pas. Artémis sait où je suis, c'est elle qui m'a mandaté pour voler à votre secours. Franchement, vous connaissez mon amour de ce genre de soirée, je suis aussi bien ici. »

Bon, je n'ai jamais entendu dire qu'un petit mensonge n'ait jamais tué personne. Et puis, ça tenait parfaitement la route comme mensonge. Un petit sourire, et _hop !_personne n'y voit que du feu !

…

…

Et dire que d'habitude, j'étais obligé de la faire taire parce qu'elle parlait trop ! Et là que je voulais qu'elle parle. Rien. Une carpe. Cette femme n'a aucune mesure… je me demande si… **Stop** ! C'est fou comme mon esprit a tendance à dériver. Bon, on change de technique.

« Sam, je suis votre ami, parlez moi… »

_Pff_… L'hypocrisie ne tue pas non plus, ça se saurait ! "Ami", j'en ai de bonnes, moi… Bon toujours pas de réponse. Elle ne serait pas devenue muette par hasard ?

…

Re-pitoyable. Je m'attriste moi-même.

« Vous voulez que j'aille chercher Daniel ? … Ou Pete ?  
- **_Non_** ! »

Je sursautai. Quelle réaction, mes aïeux ! Je suis peut-être un peu vieux jeu, mais lorsqu'on va se marier avec quelqu'un, de manière générale, on ne crie pas lorsque quelqu'un propose d'aller le chercher, non ? Ou alors, c'est un cri hystérique… Mais, bon, là c'est un peu exagéré… Je m'égare encore !

« Carter, Pete vous a fait quelque chose ? m'enquis-je, inquiet.  
- C'est un idiot… » murmura-t-elle, au bord des larmes.

Mû par une soudaine pulsion, je l'entourai de mon bras et la forçai avec délicatesse à poser sa tête sur mon torse.

« Alors oubliez le. Il y a des centaines d'hommes qui rêveraient de se couper en quatre pour vous…  
- Je ne veux pas qu'une seule personne… »

_Oups_… **_Danger ! Alerte rouge ! Terrain glissant_**_. Repli ! Repli !_ Je maudis Artémis jusqu'à la dixième génération ! Je prie une profonde inspiration pour reprendre le contrôle de moi-même.

« Alors qu'attendez-vous ? »

C'est moi qui ai dit ça ? J'étais vraiment masochiste ce soir. Parce que, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je doutais à présent qu'elle ait parlé de moi à un seul instant. Mais à quoi étais-je en train de jouer ?

ooo

Sam, puis Jack avaient disparus depuis un bon moment. Pete semblait inquiet de la disparition soudaine de sa fiancée… Mais Artémis lui avait mit le grappin dessus, l'empêchant d'aller à la recherche de Sam. Je ne savais pas à quoi m'en tenir avec cette femme. J'étais partagé. Sarah semblait certaine qu'il n'y avait rien entre elle et Jack… c'était, je cite "_une chose que les femmes sentent_" fin de citation.

Personnellement je n'en étais pas aussi sûr, mais bon. Je devais bien admettre que j'étais très heureux qu'elle ait quitté son dialogue avec le président russe pour coincer Pete. J'avais beau faire, je n'arrivais pas à apprécier ce type. Et j'avais une envie folle de taper sur Jack pour qu'il s'agite. Pourquoi, diable, laissait-il Sam à cet homme ! Même Teal'c avait dit – à mots voilés, mais il l'avait dit – que ce mariage était contre nature !

« Daniel, m'interpella Sarah, je crois que Mademoiselle Stelumia aurait besoin d'un coup de main pour retenir Pety. »

Ma compagne ne semblait pas aimer énormément le policier. Elle avait d'ailleurs prit la décision de lui coller le stupide surnom dont Jack l'avait doté avant l'annonce du mariage. Peter était donc devenu « Pety ». Ridicule…

Je me dirigeai vers les cavaliers de mes deux amis, Sarah au bras, priant silencieusement pour qu'ils fassent bon usage du temps que nous leur gagnions.

ooo

Elle releva les yeux et me regarda. Son regard était électrisant. Je m'y serais noyé cent fois et j'en aurais redemandé. Bon sang ce regard… _Jack, concentre toi_ !

« Je ne peux pas, » susurra-t-elle.

La gorge sèche, il me fallut quelques instants pour me rappeler de quoi elle me parlait. Ah, oui ! Pourquoi ne disait-elle pas à celui qu'elle aimait, qu'elle l'aimait justement.

« Pourquoi ? »

C'est décidé, une fois que tout ça sera terminé, je me suicide ! _Mais quel idiot !_ C'est quoi au juste ces question ?

« Pour diverses raisons…

- Et elles sont bonnes ? »

_Oh_ ! Alors là, c'était la question qui tue ! C'était moi qui disais tout ça ? _Pff_… Il n'y avait pas à dire, je brillais par mon intelligence ce soir ! Si elle m'assomme, on saura pourquoi.

« Je ne sais pas… »

Ce pourrait-il que j'ai dit un truc intelligent ? _Waouh !_

« Alors elles ne sont pas bonnes, » affirmai-je en me demandant si je n'avais pas définitivement perdu la raison.

Carter me regarda. Ses grands yeux saphir me mettaient encore dans tous mes états. Décidément, c'était peut-être moi l'officier supérieur, mais c'était elle qui avait le pouvoir dans cette histoire…

« Et que dois-je faire ?  
- Allez le voir, dites lui ce qu'il en est…  
- Je ne suis pas douée pour les mots…  
- Alors agissez au lieu de parler… »

Mais c'était quoi ce dialogue ? C'était à la limite du _paranormal_ ! Je n'avais pas bu ce soir (excepté un verre de vin durant le repas, rien justifiant un comportement irrationnel), et je crois qu'il en était de même pour Carter. Mais alors que faisions-nous ? De quoi parlions-nous ?

« Comme ça ? » murmura-t-elle.

Ses lèvres frôlèrent les miennes, sans les toucher. Mon cœur manqua un battement. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Que voulait-elle ? Que je perde le contrôle ? Parce que si c'était ça, elle était en bonne voie de réussir ! Son souffle se mêla au mien et je perdis totalement le peu de contrôle que j'avais encore… Et ce fut moi qui capturais ses lèvres avec avidité. Le baiser qui suivit fut au delà de toutes mes espérances. Il éclipsa totalement le souvenir de celui des boucles temporelles…

Mais, parce qu'il y a toujours un mais avec moi, je devais admettre que je ne comprenais toujours pas. Certes, je comprenais parfaitement que j'étais en train d'embrasser la femme que j'aimais depuis huit ans et qu'elle avait une grande part de responsabilité dans ce ''dérapage'', mais bon sang, elle allait se marier ! Cette réalité me frappa de plein fouet.

Je me reculai brusquement, rompant le contact avec ses lèvres que j'avais tant désiré.

« Carter… fis-je, la voix roque. On ne peut pas. »

ooo

Sarah et moi expliquions de long en large et en travers les bénéfices que les anciennes civilisations pouvaient apporter au monde moderne. Mademoiselle Stelumia approuvait. Et Pete ne pouvait pas s'échapper.

Nous feignions ne pas nous rendre compte qu'il voulait partir à la recherche de Sam et éludions toutes les questions sur, « où était Jack ? ».

Le président russe s'approcha.

« Ambassadrrrriceu Steulumia ? J'ai ce dont nous avions parrrlé. Docteurrr Jackson, docteurrr Garrrdeurrr, c'est un plaisirrr deu vous voir. Où sont le générrrral O'Neill et le colonel Carrrteurrr ?  
- Jack est parti prendre un coup de fils de Cheyenne Mountain, intervint l'ambassadrice. Vous savez ce que c'est ! Cette Porte ne laisse pas une minute de repos. Déjà du temps du général Hammond, nous n'arrivions jamais à finir une réception ! »

Elle se mit à rire avec le Président. Je me demandais qui était cette femme. Plus j'en savais sur elle et moins je comprenais son rôle dans cette histoire.

« Quand au colonel Carter, reprit-elle, elle est parti se repoudrer le nez. Vous savez comment sont les femmes ! Qu'elles soient militaires ou non, elles restent des femmes !  
- Je suis bien d'accorrrreu, vous leurrr rrremettrrrer ceci…  
- Bien sur Monsieur ! Vous l'avez déjà ?  
- On meu l'a faxé deu la Maison Blancheu… »

Le président donna un dossier à Miss Stelumia qui le remercia avec un grand sourire satisfait. Puis il s'en fut et elle ouvrit le dossier, comme pour être sûre de son contenu.

« _Yes_ ! s'exclama-t-elle gaiement.  
- Mademoiselle Stelumia, commença Sarah.  
- Appelez moi Artémis, la coupa l'ambassadrice.  
- Artémis, reprit ma compagne, je ne suis pas sûre de tout saisir. Vous êtes ambassadrice ? »

L'interrogée eu un grand sourire.

« Officiellement, et pour la plupart des personnes ici, non. En fait, je ne suis pas une ambassadrice « standard ». Je représente le projet Stargate auprès des puissances étrangères… Je suis votre ambassadrice. Mais comme le projet est top secret, peu me connaissent…  
- Nous avons une ambassadrice ? m'exclamai-je, stupéfait.  
- Et oui, sourit Artémis, et c'est moi. Mais la plupart du temps, j'apparais en tant que cavalière de Jack O'Neill. Hélas, j'étais en France lors de l'alerte de l'autre jour. J'ai fait en sorte que l'Angleterre et la France ne prennent pas part à cette agitation. Le général Kiselev me connaissait et entrer sur le sol russe m'était impossible, Jack me l'avait d'ailleurs formellement interdit. Un vrai papa poule !  
- Quels sont vos rapports avec Jack ? »

La question était sortie toute seule. Artémis sourit.

« Je connais Jack depuis toujours. Je n'avais que quatre ans lorsque mes parents sont morts et qu'on m'a conduit à l'orphelinat. Jack avait alors treize ans. Il s'est occupé de moi. La vie dans un orphelinat n'est pas facile, surtout pour une petite bourgeoise. Je n'avais aucune famille… dès lors j'ai voué une admiration sans bornes à Jack. Il était mon héros, mon grand frère. Il me protégeait… A seize ans il est parti pour l'armée… J'avais alors sept ans. Et il m'a prit avec lui. Ca n'a pas été facile, mais très vite ses camarades m'ont adoptée et je suis devenue leur « petite princesse ». Même leur colonel instructeur, pourtant connu pour sa dureté ne pouvait pas me résister. Je l'entend encore "_Cadet O'Neill ! Surveillez votre sœur ! Et dites lui d'arrêter de me regarder avec ses yeux ! On peut résister à des tortures, mais pas à des yeux comme ça !"_»

Nous nous mîmes tous à rire.

-« Je devais entrer dans l'armée, pour faire comme lui, j'avais déjà les connaissances, je les avais acquises en regardant les entraînements des cadets… Mais un jour Jack est revenu d'une mission. Il bossait dans les Black Ops à l'époque et il m'a dit une chose que je n'oublierais pas. "_Artémis, je ne veux pas que tu entres dans l'armée. Tu es intelligente et travailleuse, alors je vais te faire entrer à l'université et tu apprendras à aider les autres… Parce que l'armée c'est bien beau, mais ça sert en cas de guerre… Et la guerre… Il vaut mieux qu'elle n'ait pas lieu._" Toute la paye de Jack fut engloutie dans mes études jusqu'à ce que je touche enfin mon héritage. Puis Jack s'est marié avec Sarah… nous avons eu une dispute. Je n'aimais pas Sarah, et je pense que Jack s'était marié avec elle pour avoir une famille, pas parce qu'il l'aimait. Je le crois toujours d'ailleurs… Alors je suis partie. Je suis devenue l'ambassadrice américaine en Australie. Je ne suis revenue qu'à la mort de Charlie. Lorsque Jack m'a rappelée… La suite, vous la connaissez. Lorsque le Pentagone a eu besoin d'un ambassadeur, Jack et George m'ont conseillée, et voilà !  
- Jack est orphelin ? murmurai-je doucement.  
- Oui, approuva Artémis. Il ne vous l'a jamais dit ? »

Je secouais la tête en signe de négation.

« Ca ne m'étonne pas, pour tout dire il est assez secret… »

Elle nous tendit soudain le dossier qu'elle avait entre les mains. Je regardai la page qui se présentait à moi et je restais figé.

« Mais c'est génial ! » m'exclamai-je après mettre remis de mes émotions.

Mon cri eut pour effet de faire se retourner tous les invités ce qui me valu des regards noirs de la part de mes deux compagnes et un sourire amusé de la part du président russe.

« Mais, paniqua soudain Sarah. Où est Pety ? »

Peter avait disparu…

ooo

« Carter… fis-je, la voix roque. On ne peut pas. »

Elle me regarda, blessée. J'étais en colère contre moi-même. Comment pouvais-je la blessée.

« Je vous connais Carter. Demain vous regretterez de vous être laissé aller dans un moment de tristesse… »

Elle se leva furibonde.

« C'est sûr, dit-elle sur un ton méprisant, et puis, vous avez mieux à faire, pas vrai ?  
- Quo…  
- Mais je ne vous retiens pas _général_ ! Allez donc faire ce que vous _pouvez_ faire !  
- Que…  
- PARTEZ !  
- NON ! »

Je mettais levé, moi aussi. Et elle avait fait un pas en arrière. Jamais je ne lui avais crié dessus, ce n'était pas mon genre… Mais là, je voulais qu'elle comprenne. J'en avais marre.

« Ecoutez moi maintenant. Moi, je fais ça pour vous. Parce que vous allez vous marier et que je veux que vous soyez heureuse. Vous pensez que c'est facile pour moi ? Que ça m'amuse ? Alors c'est que vous me connaissez bien mal. Si vous voulez que je parte, c'est ce que je ferais, parce que je me suis toujours plié à votre volonté. Vous avez voulu oublier, laisser ça dans cette putain de pièce, et je me suis forcé à le faire. Vous avez voulu vous marier, j'ai tout fait pour que tout se passe bien, pour être un bon ami ! Et là, vous êtes mal et c'est pour ça que je vous ai repoussé. Parce que je ne veux pas profiter de vous. Et parce que vous avez l'air d'aimer Pete. Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai. Vous êtes bonne comédienne. Mais si c'est le cas, alors demain vous ne pourrez pas vous regarder dans une glace et je ne le veux pas. Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est que vous soyez heureuse Carter, et je pense avoir toujours tout fait dans ce sens. Maintenant j'ai, comme vous dites, mieux à faire. Je dois réconcilier deux pays. Au revoir Carter… »

Et je partis. Je m'étais vraiment mit en colère. Je n'en pouvais plus. Trop de pression, il fallait que ça explose tôt où tard… Enfin, j'en avais dit le minimum au moins… _Pff_… décidément cette soirée était vraiment la pire de toute mon existence… Et j'avais apparemment égaré mon légendaire self-control quelque part entre Cheyenne Mountain et la Russie.

Ou alors c'était le climat qui ne me réussissait pas…

ooo

Je restais figée. Jamais je ne m'étais attendu à un tel discours de la part de Jack O'Neill. Je le regardais s'éloigner, tremblante et je réalisais. Je réalisais que j'avais une grande part de responsabilité dans notre histoire. C'était moi qui avais demandé d'oublier. C'était moi qui avais refusé systématiquement toutes ses invitations. Avec mauvaise foi, je songeai à Edora. Certes, il m'avait blessé ce jour-là. Mais ça s'était passé il y a cinq ans, avant que nous nous avouions nos sentiments.

Je n'étais, bien sûr, pas la seule fautive de la situation actuelle mais j'y étais pour beaucoup. N'était-ce pas moi qui avais voulu l'oublier dans les bras d'un autre ?

Mais je n'en pouvais plus. Alors au diable Pete, au diable Artémis, au diable ma carrière et tout le reste. Je n'allais pas rester là, dans la neige, alors qu'il s'éloignait de moi ! Non, non, non et non !

« Attendez ! »

Il se figea et cessa d'avancer. Mais il ne se retourna pas. C'était à moi d'agir maintenant, pas à lui. Je m'avançai et posai ma tête contre son dos.

« Pardon, murmurai-je. Je suis désolée… pour tout. »

Il se retourna, si bien que ma tête était à présent appuyée contre son torse, et m'entoura de ses bras. Je fermai les yeux. Je me sentais si bien… J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour rester pour toujours dans ces bras.

« Vous n'avez pas à l'être, me répondit-il sur le même ton.  
- Je suis fatiguée de cette comédie. J'en ai assez de me cacher derrière des masques…  
- Moi aussi. »

Je levai les yeux pour accrocher son regard chocolat. J'aimais tant ce regard. Nos lèvres se retrouvèrent, mais cette fois il n'y avait pas d'ambiguïté. Tout était parfait…

J'eu du mal à suivre se qui se passa ensuite. Ca se passa trop vite pour que je puisse comprendre réellement. Toujours était-il que quelques instants après que nous ayons rompus le baiser. Pete se tenait là, furieux, le poing serrait et Jack avait fait quelques pas en arrière, la lèvre ouverte.

« Mon général ! » m'exclamai-je, songeant que ce n'était pas la meilleure appellation à lui donner à présent.

La fureur de mon fiancé redoubla alors. Il s'élança vers Jack et se mit à le frapper de toutes ses forces. Mon supérieur évitait et parait facilement les attaques mais ne répliquait pas.

« Pete ! Arrête ! »

Rien à faire, Pete ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher le morceau. Je me mordis la lèvre. Moi aussi j'étais furieuse. Furieuse contre moi-même d'être la cause de blessures pour Jack. Etrangement, je ne ressentais aucune culpabilité vis-à-vis de Pete… Peut-être était-ce parce que je ne l'avais jamais vraiment aimé.

« Oh ! Mon Dieu ! »

Cette exclamation me fit me retourner. Daniel, Sarah et Artémis Stelumia se tenaient là, choqués. Daniel et Artémis s'élancèrent vers les deux combattants. Je remarquais alors que la robe de la cavalière de Jack était déchirée pour lui permettre des mouvements plus faciles… Les deux nouveaux venus entravèrent tant bien que mal Pete, l'empêchant de frapper Jack.

« Salauds ! vociférait mon fiancé. Vous n'êtes que des salauds ! Tous ! Vous saviez ! Je vais tous vous tuer !  
- Mais c'est qu'il est charmant ce monsieur ! entendis-je grincer Artémis.  
- _Aïe_ ! protesta Daniel qui venait de se prendre un coup dans les côtes. Mais faites quelque chose !  
- Je veux bien, fit Sarah, mais quoi ?  
- Assommez-le ! s'écria l'archéologue.  
- Non, Artémis ! intervint Jack alors que la jeune femme arborait un grand sourire.  
- Mais…  
- Artémis, j'ai dit non ! » répéta-t-il.

Je réalisai alors que le président russe avait raison. Jack et Artémis n'étaient pas amants. Ils ressemblaient plutôt à un frère et une sœur…

« Bon, c'est bien beau cette histoire, déclara Sarah, mais on fait quoi maintenant ?  
- Vous n'avez qu'à aller dire à tout le monde que ma fiancée est une pute et qu'elle… »

Pete n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. D'un coup de poing bien placé Jack l'avait forcé au silence.

« Je croyais qu'il ne fallait pas le frapper, sourit Artémis en le laissant nonchalamment tomber le nez dans la neige.  
- Il y a des choses qu'il ne faut pas dire ! affirma Jack.  
- _Oh_ ! Comme c'est mignon ! Jonathan, j'ai toujours dit que tu étais un grand romantique ! »

Je vis Daniel et Sarah pouffer de rire devant la scène, et je dois admettre que j'eu un sourire amusé.

« Artémis, ne m'appelle pas Jonathan ! »

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'élargie encore.

« Je vais t'appeler comme je veux parce que sinon, pas de cadeau ! »

Jack leva un sourcil à la manière de Teal'c.

« C'est pas mon anniversaire que je sache !  
- Bon, tant pis, répliqua Artémis en haussant les épaules, tu ne l'auras pas. C'est dommage tout de même. Vous ne pensez pas Daniel ?  
- Ah si, intervint notre ami, c'est très dommage.  
- Bon, donnez le moi ce cadeau et qu'on en finisse ! »

Je souriais. Et je réalisais soudain que nous avions tous oublié Pete qui était toujours avachi dans la neige. Jack s'était rapproché de moi et nos épaules se touchaient. Il se chamaillait avec Daniel et Artémis sous le regard amusé de Sarah. Oui, tout était vraiment parfait. Comment avais-je pu être ainsi aveugle pendant tant de temps.

C'est alors que je vis le dossier dans la main de Sarah. Elle me regarda et me sourit en me le tendant. Je le prit et ne lus que les premières phrases. Je me retournai, laissant tomber le dossier dans la neige et me hissait sur la pointe des pieds. J'embrassais Jack sans attendre. Et il répondait rapidement.

Sarah eut un grand sourire…

Daniel et Artémis se tapèrent dans la main…

Et à nos pieds, le dossier ouvert laissait apparaître une feuille sur laquelle était écrit en caractère gras « Dérogation ».

Tout irait bien à présent. Ce n'était pas une si mauvaise soirée tout compte fait…

FIN

_19-07-2005_

_Voilà, j'ai écrit cette fic en deux jours sur un coup de tête… Dites moi si vous aimez ce genre de fic où si vous préférez que je reste dans des fics plus recherchée…_

_Eterna_

*Chapitre corrigé le 23 avril 2009*


End file.
